Just dance
by MarauderDono
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so no flames please. It's a RenXPilica,one of my fave SK couples. Pilica loves Ren, but he takes her for granted. And Pilica's had enough!I don't own Shaman King!
1. An ordinary morning

It was a beautiful spring morning, and Ren was already up, even though his school wasn't about to start in another hour. He went to the fridge, opened it's door to get some milk, only to discover the cartboard was empty.

-Whaaa?! Who could have dr....JUN! Keep that stupid cat of your's away from our fridge! Or I'll tell Bason to take my kwan dao and go play with your furniture.

He shouted, slamming the door of his sister's room wide open.

-Jun?! Where could she go in 6:30 AM?

His sister's room was empty. Oh great. No Jun,means no breakfast.

-Dammit!

The young shaman cursed, walking to his room. Jun's cat, Miyako was on his bed.

-SCRAM! This isn't the five star hotel.

_Could this day get any __worse? _He thought.

.:xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:.

Few blocks away, a certain blue haired Ainu girl was combing her hair, thinking of Ren, and how every time he was near her, she felt anxious.

-Pili?

Her big brother was standing near the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

-Onii–chan! You're up!

-Of course I'm not. It's 6:30 AM. Nobody's up yet.

-But I'm getting ready for school.

-In 6:30?!

Her brother whined.

-But it's for Ren!

-Pilica, Ren Tao hates you. Why do you still like him?

-Does not! In the bottom of his heart, I'm sure he likes me.

-Pilica, you're a dreamer. I'm going back to bed. 'Night.

-Onii – chan, Tamao called yesterday. She said you should call her A.S.A.P.!

-What? And you're telling me this NOW?! Where's the phone?

-But, weren't you sleepy?!

She shouted, but her brother couldn't hear her, cause he was downstairs, searching for the phone.

.:xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:.

I do apologise for it's shortness, but I need a new chapter so I could write the school events. And I'm not from USA or England, so I'm sorry if there are some grammar errors.


	2. I hate you!

. Chapter 2:I hate you!

Ren was walking down the corridor, surrounded by his friends. He had a lot of friends, since he IS a Tao, and you never could see him without at least 3 friends.

_Hmmmm, maybe this day won't be so bad after all. Especially cause Tamao's single for the Spring dance. Well if I see her, she won't be._

-Ren! Ren-kun! Hiiii!

Pilica chirped, with a big smile on her face.

_Oh, great! Here comes the menace!_

-Whaddaya want, Usui?!

-Me? I just wanted to say h-hi.

-Well, you did it. Now go!

Ren said, glaring the girl who was now almost crying.

-R-Ren-kun, actually there is something else. Do you know what's this Saturday?

-Sixth of June?

Pilica's smile was back.

-No, silly. Well yes, that too, but do you know what's on June 6th?

-The Spring dance?

-Hai!

Pilica was looking at Ren with sparkles of hope in her eyes.

-So?What do you need me for?

-I-I...Nothing.

Pilica said, with her eyes filling up with tears. She looked down mumbled a „bye" and left.

_Yes! Now that she's out of the way, Tamao will be my date. Watch out, Tamao, here I come!_

Ren thought, with a smirk on his face.

.:xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:.

Math classroom, recess.

Ren was in a middle of a fight, while most of classmates cooed „GO REN" or „TEAM TAO". Five minutes later, Ren was the winner, while his opponent was lying on the floor, almost unconcious.

-Hey, Usui! Gimme your homework, I didn't do mine!

He said, approaching Pilica's desk, with his famous cocky smile on his face.

-And I should care because...?

Pilica answered, glaring at him.

Ren just stood there, dumbstruck. This is the first time a girl acted heartless to him.

The school bell rang, and the teacher came in and told everybody to sit down. Ren obeyed, still feeling hollow after what Pilica said.

_Who does she think she is?Anyway, not like I care! Why should I care?_

Through the whole class, Ren thought about Pilica and Tamao. He was sure he hated Pilica...or did he?

.:xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:.

School's living room

-Hello, beautiful!

Ren smiled to Tamao.

-Hi.

Tamao replied with a smile and a slight blush.

-So,are you coming to the dance with me, or are you coming to the dance with me?

Ren asked the pink haired girl, whose cheeks were almost the same color as her hair.

-I-I'm sorry, Ren...but I already have a date for the dance.

-What!Who?

Ren asked her, with his arrogant smile fading away. Tamao moved to her left side so she could point the blue-haired Ainu boy, who was currently in a middle of a eating contest with his friend. Everybody, except him, was disgusted by the amout of food he could eat.

-Horohoro-kun asked me this morning, and I said yes!

Tamao said smiling.

-Usui.

Ren replied. He said it like a fact, a fact that bugged him, but still a fact that was there.

-Yes! Can you believe it?

Tamao turned to see who was winning the contest, and meanwhile, Ren left.

_How does he dare! Tamao would be mine if it wasn't for him. Nevermind,I'll think about it later. Now what am I gonna do? I don't have a date. Dammit! Everybody's gonna think that I can't find one. Who's still single? Let's see...Marion? Naah, she's just too weird. Plus, she's going with Hao! Matilda? Don't even wanna think about that one! Ellie? She's too big of a dork. That only leaves...Hmmm, maybe I wont be single on the Spring dance._

.:xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:.

30 minutes later

-Hey, Usui!

-Yes?

Pilica answered, looking up at him.

-I'm gonna pick you up at 7:30 on Saturday. Be ready, I don't wanna bump into Boroboro.

-'Scuse me?!

-I said „Im gonna pi-

-I heard you. I just wanted to see if you had enough arrogancy to actually repeat it.

-Pili-

-You arrogant pompous jerk, you really have the nerve to think that I would come with YOU to the dance!

-But, I w-

-What, your girlfriend dumped you, so you don't want to go alone?!

At this point, the whole school was staring at them, due to Pilica's yelling.

-N-

-I have feelings too, Ren Tao! And I won't be anyone's back-up plan, in case plan A fails.

She slammed her books on the table, standing up, and still yelling.

-And if you don't like me, it doesn't mean nobody else likes me! And for your information, he's better, smarter, and not to mention less selfish than you! But, I mean, even Hao's less selfish than you. But don't worry, you won't have to go alone. My coat rack's single.

After that, she turned, and left, leaving Ren standing there. He felt humiliated, and strangely empty.

.:xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:.

Well, chapter 2's up. Hope you liked it =D.


End file.
